Naruto Vs Sonic
Naruto Vs Sonic Description We all have heroes that marked our childhoods , now the two greatest heroes of TOSHIKI OVERLORD , enter IN OMM Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.........MINUTE..........MELEE Player 1 (Naruto) Player 2 (Sonic the Hedgehog) Alright/ uh one sec ALRIGHT! Melee Sonic , Knuckles , Jotaro and Tasuku , are with Ratie From Vanguard , she would help them find the base of the antagonist of this story, Tasuku and Jotaro go with Ratie , while Sonic Knuckles go after Aichi, to let you know what happens if loses. Quickly in their search they find neither more nor less than the villain , the man hooded, this shows his anger , Aichi be his great annoyance , he knows what he is capable now Sonic and Knuckles are after , with that there is only one thing to do. ???: I do not get caught The hooded man runs , laughs the Sonic is the fastest in the world and with Knuckles be initiated a chase , and incredibly in the place where Aichi were shown walking calmly , more or less because he also is against the clock. After a long chase , the hooded man comes on the outskirts of the city in the forest , here especiede activates a hologram where this Kourin Tatsunagi shackled . ???: Very good monster , tell me where your romeo, and I will be merciful to you . Kourin: NEVER! ???: Clearly Ok , I'll have to force you The hooded figure , launches a small bursts of energy to Kourin , she screams of pain by the attacks, still she did not speak , that bothers the hooded character , not far from there, a ninja blonde with orange suit walks in the area, he hears the cries of Kourin and goes to investigate . Naruto: Another bad guy for problems Naruto quietly going hooded man and looks like torture Kourin , quickly and without thinking twice as usual in going to intervene , but unlike Sonic and Knuckles have a plan, Naruto makes a hand seal becoming a version female of himself , then he pona behind him . Naruto: And if I tell you , what would you do? Naruto imitates the voice of Kourin , and as the hooded man did not see him respond, says queAichi has an otherworldly force as it ( Think of it Kourin who asked ) . Naruto: And then? ???: The 'll kill both Naruto: Ok , that's enough for me ???: What?! Naruto returns to its original shape , hits the hooded man , takes a hand stamp and appears identical clone , made his famous Rasengan technique , which sends away the hooded man . ???: I was deceived by a ninja Naruto: Will you tell me where you are The hooded man sees Knuckles, and quickly goes into a fist , the hooded man has a plan. ???: You will have to force Naruto: If that you want Naruto prepares his Rasengan , Knuckles is just centimeters hooded man who teleports , that makes Knuckles receive the Rasengan , Sonic sees what happened , and without thinking hit Naruto , he takes away and then looks angry at Sonic. (cues Naruto Shippuden Theme) Naruto: What's wrong? Sonic: Will not let you hurt my friends Naruto: What ?, I just love I found..... Then Naruto realizes a Knuckles unconscious , then all made sense for everything was a misunderstanding, but Sonic does not seem to be convinced by words. This Battle Will Mark Your Life! FIGHT! 1:00 Sonic starts with speed , at first overwhelms Naruto with his powerful kicks , then use the Spin Dash, Naruto sees the movement of Sonicy creates multiple shadow clones , but are merely rag dolls for Sonic, he faced several ordas robot , this is nothing . But Naruto does not give up so easily , launches Kunai Sonic, the dodges with ease, but that Kunai was not a simple Kunai was Naruto who use the Jutsu replacement , the other was a clone , Naruto gives strong blows Sonic, Sonic takes away , and begins to perform the Spin Dash again, only this time it is still building up more speed. Naruto: That makes? 48 Seconds Sonic is faster this time , so fast that time stopped for a moment , I take advantage Sonic very well against Konoha Ninja , but he also had his tricks . His clones reappear , Sonic smiles can not believe that the same play again , destroy the clones , but when approached Naruto.... He looked a Grand Rasengan. 40 Seconds Naruto: RASENGAN! The rasengan Naruto , will cause strong damage to Sonic, but accelerates your body to heal their wounds. Sonic: I think it underestimates..... In this case , let's get serious. Naruto is about to Sonic, but does nothing , only this still, Naruto is a little confused by that, maybe I enter reason , but Sonic actually had a plan. 34 Seconds Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL! A blinding light appears around Sonic trapping Naruto , Sonic then concentrated all that light in a sphere where Naruto is locked , the Konoha ninja knows he must act fast . But it is very difficult to move. Sonic: Say goodbye to this world. Then Sonic realizes a kunai near the bordering this Kunai wearing a shining seal . Sonic: Oh No BOOM 26 Seconds The explosion caused its sphere Sonic vanished , Naurto leaves intact and fail to perform a combo Sonic, but he responds and blocks with movements Breah Dance, then take away , so do not get anywhere , should increase their power. Naruto concentrates a lot of Chakra, this becomes a golden coat with black covering his whole body , Sonic activates the Chaos Emeralds that gold become fully exuding a powerful aura. 19 Seconds The two begin the second round, his punches are more powerful now , the two quickly increase their speed to the point that it is impossible to see them . His fists cause small shock waves that destroy everything . 10 Seconds Naruto falls to the ground , Sonic takes advantage and prepares to kill Naruto, but the ninja dodges the hedgehog in the same way he did with the Raikage , then Sonic felt something had caught , notes and sees a chain made of Chakra created Naruto almost instantly to avoid it , but it does not end here , an arm appears attracting Chakra Sonic, and does not use neither one nor two but several arms to lure Sonic into their trap. 1 Second Naruto: Rasenkyūgan! Sonic is crushed by the Rasenkyūgan Naruto , adding that the pressure that caused his arms Sonic shoots out , ending unconscious . KO! Naruto: I think I let go Naruto hooded man hears the approach to the Sonic and Knuckles. ???: Those who help the Kourin monster must die. Naruto: I think it's very hard coming from you. ???: This will not incunbe Naruto , do not fear more than these but want to die like your friend Sasuke Naruto: Did you kill Sasuke ?! ???: So it is with Shadow. the hooded man feel a breeze behind him , were Sasuke Uchiha and Shadow the Hedgehog. Sasuke: In that case it will not hurt ???: Oh no Sasuke: Chidori! the hooded man teleports and ends in the air, but is behind the Shadow , he suffers a kick and sends it to Sasuke , giving him a big combo and sends it to Naruto who expects him with a Rasengan Planetarium . Naruto: Take That! Our beloved villain ends up on the floor , and if his luck could not get any worse Sonic and Knuckles wake . Naruto: Not to ask again , where is the girl? ???: I never will know me, but you defend even monster like her, is unacceptable , they must die , but not under my hand , that's for Aichi Sendou who unleashed all this. Knuckles: But if you do not you gave it, we are more than your. ???: I know, but what are willing to sacrifice to help a stranger as Kourin ?, you only defend for being a singer Idol , ok tell them where they can find it, but not see it here , the rabbit is well hidden. Man leaves Naruto: Rabbit? Sonic: The Moon, he spoke about a lunar sanctuary , and Ratie girl took two people with . Knuckles: move without me, I must first notify Aichi, then reached . Shadow: Kourin Tatsunagi....Tatsunagi I'm going too Naruto: So what do we expect ? come on Sasuke: Insurance has pitfalls that await us , and since there are Sakura and Kakashi 'll have to take care of Naruto. Sonic and Shadow use two gems of chaos to open a portal to the moon and with Naruto and Sasuke go after the man hooded and Kourin . Results (cues Rasing Spirit) This Melee Winner Is.... Naruto Trivia * It is a Follow Up from Knuckles vs Naoki Ishida, Sasuke Vs Shadow And Jotaro Kujo Vs Tasuku Ryuenji Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Sonic vs Naruto Themed One Minute Melees Category:Sega vs Shounen Jump Themed One Minute Melees